Lightning Flavor
by Draco Spanks Harry
Summary: It's his last year to beat Harry Potter. When a little confrentation happens, Draco realizes that he could have alittle fun playing with Harry's willing heart. Little does Draco know that Harry's love is like lightning. HPDM SLASH


Disclaimer: Believe me, everything belongs to Ms. J.K.Rowling. But I am going to have SO much fun putting them in interesting situations.. and positions. Story contains slash; you've been warned. Oh, and please don't sue. I just haven't got the money. A/N: This story... well I've been thinking about doing this story for a long time. I had the lay out a while ago, then I was like 'screw this'. But then I read a bunch of other fiction stories and so I decided to resurrect this plot again, and started to type. Anyway this story is based on that thing that Hermione always says, you'll find out if you keep reading beyond this Author note. Well, what she said just always got on my nerves. So, me being me, I just had to go against the system, and I created this story. I've incorporated music lyrics to go with the themes of the scenes. O-Tay Well, enjoy yourselves and review! Reviews make me feel SO important. Serious P-W-P. Rated: R  
  
"Talking" 'Thoughts'  
  
§©§©§©§©§©§©§©§©§©§ Pretty twisted ( least I think so)  
  
Lightning Flavor  
  
§©§©§©§©§©§©§©§©§©§  
  
Harry Potter returned to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, looking like a God on Earth. The lanky, midget boy that everyone had grown to know as the Magical-World's-Hero had definitely grown up over the summer. When he returned for his 7th year, everybody noticed that something was different. And when he walked into the Great Hall for the Start of the Year Feast, nobody stared at him harder than the mercury-eyed Slytherin Prince did.  
  
At 6'1", with flawless, ivory colored skin, platinum blonde hair that hung just above his shoulders, with quicksilver eyes that showed only two emotions, hate and loathing, and the tight, lithe body that everyone chased after, Draco Malfoy was the most sought out boy at Hogwarts. For seven years, he had been the "untouchable" one. Nobody compared to him and NOBODY messed with him. Nobody but Harry Potter, that is. But physically, back then, not even Harry had come close to the veela like Slytherin. But NOW, Harry was Gorgeous. Beautiful. Unbelievable. Well, you get the point. But Harry Potter was seriously unearthly looking. With a frame of 6'3", count them, 2 inches taller than Draco, with wide shoulders and a perfectly tight body. Quidditch had done is body GOOD. His naturally unruly hair was a bit longer, but none the less wild. His eyes were no longer covered with those glasses that made him look like Trelawny's son. He said they were some muggle contraptions, something called "contacts." They really did wonders to his face.  
  
Now, the dilemma. Light versus Shadow. The sun versus the moon. Good versus Evil. Peanut butter versus Jelly. Harry Potter versus Draco Malfoy. The opposites of each other, but together, they make the world go round. But back in the early days, Draco always had his looks over Harry Potter. But NOW, he didn't even have that! The world is SO unfair. Actually, no it isn't. Cause Draco Malfoy is still extremely shaggable. And everybody knew it. But no more than Harry Potter did, exactly 3 months after the welcoming feast. But we haven't gotten to three months yet; we haven't even gotten a week in!  
  
§©§©§©§©§©§©§©§©§©§  
  
First Week  
  
It's been one week since you looked at me  
  
Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"  
  
Five days since you laughed at me, saying  
  
"Get that together come back and see me"

-Barenaked Ladies "One Week"  
  
§  
  
"Well, look at what we have here. If it isn't Harry Potter! Lookin' good. Finally get a hair dresser?" Malfoy was leaned up against the wall, his eyes roaming all over Harry's body. But nobody noticed this, as they were watching Harry become a delicious pinkish – fuchsia color. However, he regained his cool in a matter of seconds. His face became its normal, tanned tone, and he turned to face a smirking Malfoy.  
  
"Why don't you go screw yourself, Malfoy? I haven't got the time to deal with you anymore, not this year." Harry's eyes flashed with an emerald fire. Everyone slowly backed away as a breeze racked the corridor.  
  
"Aww, but Potter!" Whiny!Draco replied, "You've sent all the big bad Death Eaters packing once you got rid of that moldy ass Voldemort. What has got you SO busy now?"  
  
"Like I'd tell you! Get out of my way! MOVE!" Harry tried to shove past, but Draco had stopped him by putting his hands on his waist. That wasn't the smartest move, seeing as to how those hips were strictly forbidden territory. Apparently though, nothing is forbidden to Draco Malfoy (not even Harry Potter's hips.)  
  
Draco raised himself a bit, just to whisper sexily in Harry's ear. "Make me, Potter." And that's when he felt it. A distinct shiver ran up and down Harry's body. 'Well, well, well, what have we got here? That shiver definitely needs to be explored, just for a little while.'  
  
He allowed himself to let out a small, practically non-existent chuckle. Nobody other than Harry heard him. It caused another shiver to run through the taller boy's body. As we all know, Malfoy's don't chuckle. They smirk, and that's all that's allowed. So this is a first, but there is a first for EVERYthing, right? And apparently, he even chuckles sexy-like.  
  
"Malfoy" Harry whispered down to him, looking Draco directly in the face.  
  
"Yes?" was the single reply.  
  
"Don't ever touch me, without my permission, again." And with that, he shoved Draco off and walked away. His retreating sway was powerful, and people scampered out of his way. Hermione and Ron ran after them, having witnessed the whole thing.  
  
'Without his permission? That won't be so hard to get. Especially now that I have something on him. I WILL beat the "Boy-Who-Lived" one of these days. But what to do?' Draco called to Crabbe and Goyle, and walked in the opposite direction of the godly Gryffindor, the whole time contemplating on how to get under Harry's skin. He had to make his revenge perfect. And he would...  
  
People who had watched the whole encounter started racing around the corridors, asking the others who had seen what had just happened. Apparently, Harry and Malfoy had had a secret, heated, whispered, conversation. It only took a few people with half their brains to put two and two together, to find the truth.  
  
"They're SHAGGING?!"  
  
Okay, so maybe not the TRUTH, but no worries, your dreams will come true, soon enough.  
  
§©§©§©§©§©§©§©§©§©§  
  
Second Week

Man it's a hot one  
  
Like seven inches from the midday sun  
  
I hear you whisper & the words melt everyone  
  
But you stay so cool

-Santana feat. Rob Thomas "Smooth"   
  
§  
  
It seemed like the whole school was lounging out by the lake on that one day in the second week of school. It was a bloody hot day! It is only September, and they get hot spells occasionally, didn't you know?  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron were lounging on a slight slope, under a willow tree. The shade was glorious, and the variously broken sunrays that hit Harry's eyes made them look even more fiercely green.  
  
Over at the other side of the lake, where it wasn't so deep, lounged Draco, soaking up the sun. Not only does the kid not burn, nor does he tan. His pale chest nearly blinded everyone who wanted a closer look. He couldn't have cared less anyway, cause he was trying to attract a certain somebody's attention. It seemed that his attempts were getting him absolutely nowhere, cause not only had Harry not even glanced once, but he had turned his back away from Draco as well.  
  
"Come on Potter. Look over your shoulder just ONCE" he whispered to himself. It was so low, assuring that nobody would be able hear him. But someone did catch him talking to himself. At that very moment, Ron Weasley chose to glance around in the water. He spotted Draco talking to himself.  
  
"Hahaha, Harry, look over at Malfoy. I think he has finally gone off his rocker. The stupid ferret is talking to himself!" Ron was laughing so hard by the end of his statement that he choked on the lemonade he had been drinking.  
  
Harry half turned, half glanced over his shoulder, while Hermione looked up from the book she had been reading. "What are you talking about Ron? Malfoy is doing nothing of the kind. I think you've gone off your rocker Ron." With that said, Hermione held up the book she was reading once again and began to devour its contents.  
  
Ron stuck out his tongue to her, then turned to Harry. He noticed that Harry was still looking at Draco with the most peculiar look on his face.  
  
"Mate, you feeling okay? I know it's not a pretty sight, so feel free to look away anytime now."  
  
"Huh? Did you say something, Ron?"  
  
Grumbling, he said, "No, nevermind."  
  
Little did Ron know though, was that Draco had been staring back. Not at Ron of course, but at Harry.  
  
'Thank you, whoever is up there. He's looking at me FINALLY! Now, to put my plan into action.'  
  
Draco flipped onto his stomach, then did a cute little duck dive deep into the depths of the Great Lake. Harry had watched the whole thing. At the end of two minutes, Harry had anticipated Draco to come up for air already. Halfway through the third minute, Harry couldn't help but start to get nervous. Not a lot of people can hold their breath for long. 'What if he dies down there? I would have seen the whole thing, and not have done anything. What kind of pathetic "hero" would I be then?' With that thought, Harry rushed to the water's edge. He pulled off his shirt and shoes, and jumped into the water. His pants got heavy quickly, and he dislodged them as well. He was in striped boxers, with little dragons on them. (Appropriate, yes? I thought so too.)  
  
He dove into the water, trending naturally, before going underwater. He came up, gasping for air. It wasn't as if he needed it, but convinced himself that was why there was a tightening in his chest. 'Come on, where are you Draco?' "MALFOY!" He tried to stop making so many waves and looked for any clue as to where the blonde could possible be. Harry immediately spotted tiny air bubbles. He swam over, and dove again. He caught sight of pale skin is the slight, murky water, and grasped a spider- like arm and pulled. Harry brought the slim arm around his shoulder, and grabbed the 30'' waist to his own, warm, receptive body.  
  
Hermione and Ron had rushed to the water's edge not seconds after Harry had jumped in. Hermione had run around, collecting all of Harry's clothes before some psycho girl, or boy, tried to get her, or his, greedy little hands on them. You never know what kind of freaky people Hogwarts hosted these days. shifty eyes  
  
Ron turned to Hermione when Harry started yelling Malfoy. "Malfoy?! Why would he jump in there to save Malfoy's scrawny ass?"  
  
Hermione looked at Ron like he was the biggest imbecile in the world. "Are you telling me that if Malfoy arrived on the front porch of The Burrow, bleeding out of every hole in his body, you would turn him and his scrawny ass away?"  
  
"Er... well when you put it that way..."  
  
"Oh, just SHUT UP Ron"  
  
"Ron! Come help me with him! He's blacked out I think." Harry's pleading tone rent the air. Ron glanced over at Hermione, saw her furious look, and went to help Harry with Malfoy's limp body. He hoisted Malfoy's right arm across his shoulder, and he and Harry dragged him over to slope they had been hanging out on before.  
  
Harry looked over him, checking to see if he was breathing. Draco hardly was. 'NO, this can't be happening.'  
  
Ron again saw that peculiar look Harry's face, and figured that Harry was steeling himself to perform CPR on the Slytherin Prince.  
  
"It's okay, mate. Hermione, Malfoy's hardly breathing. You are going to have to give him CPR. Well, what are you waiting for? Get over here!" Ron looked over at Hermione's face and saw her disgusted look. Okay, so maybe not EVERYBODY wanted to get into Draco's sheets. But he had been a turd to Hermione, calling her a mudblood for all those years.  
  
"Ironic, isn't it Hermione? How was it you worded it? If he was bleeding out of every crevice, and I wouldn't help him, or something like that? Yeah well, he is actually DYING now, and your not willing to help!"  
  
'Oh, MY GOD! The mudblood's mouth is going to touch mine?! Hell NO! What should I do? What should I do... okay! I'll just start spitting up water. Looking like a moron is a million times better than having her pie-hole on mine. Okay, right... NOW' At that moment, Malfoy started coughing and hacking up water, just for show. 'That wasn't how I planned, dammit!'  
  
"Malfoy? Are you all right? What were you bloody thinking? Do you have a death wish or something? Honestly!" Harry was relieved, but pissed off to say the least. 'What the hell was that?'  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Potter. Thanks a lot." Sarcasm is obviously Draco's strong point.  
  
Ron heard this and snapped back, "Geez, that's great Malfoy. Harry saves your life, and you act ungrateful. How bloody like you."  
  
'Psh, I hardly would have died. That Bubble-Head Charm does wonders. But, they don't have to know that.' "Okay, okay, Thank you SO much, Potter, for saving my life." With that, he leaned over, placed a huge, lip-smacking kiss on Harry's cheek, got up and stomped away. Three pairs of eyes followed him, while the one and only Boy-Who-Lived stood up and followed after the blond.  
  
"Malfoy? Malfoy!" Harry called, running to catch up. You can only imagine the view. Harry Potter, tall, sexy, dripping wet, in boxers with cute dragons on them. Carrying on now: "Wait up, will you?"  
  
"Yes, Potter? What is it you want now?" Malfoy's tone was innocent, playful even, but a tad bit edgy.  
  
Sighing, Harry said, "I want to know why you did want you did. I saw you! You just went down and.. and.. well I don't know exactly what you did after that, but it wasn't as if something grabbed you. So why did you do that? And why did you kiss me?''  
  
"You'll find out soon enough Potter" Draco threw a rouge wink at Harry, turned, and sauntered back to the castle. Crabbe and Goyle raced after him, well, not raced, but attempted to run as fast as their pudgy legs could take them.  
  
'He's a strange one... but damn sexy when wet.' Random thoughts for a random man. He didn't even know that he followed that thought up with 'Sexy even when he's not wet.'  
  
§©§©§©§©§©§©§©§©§©§  
  
Third Week  
  
If I was your girl  
  
Oh the things I'd do to you  
  
I'd make you call out my name  
  
I'd ask who it belongs to  
  
If I was your woman  
  
The things I'd do to you  
  
But I'm not- So I can't  
  
Then I won't – But  
  
If I was your girl

Janet Jackson's "If"  
  
§  
  
The Great Hall was fit to bursting that one-day, during the third week. Hermione and Ron were flanking Harry on both sides. "Protection" as they called it, from all the extremely randy teenagers that occupied their school. Although, as hard as they tried, nobody could stop the persistent Ginny Weasley.  
  
She sat directly in front of Harry, mostly missing her mouth with her spoon because she just couldn't take her eyes off him. And if she DID get the food INTO her mouth, it would just fall out again, cause her jaw was dropped at his simple display of chewing and drinking. That man is gorgeous.  
  
Ron was watching her, amused at the glazed look on his baby sister's face. "Yo, Gin, you okay? You're eyes are buggin' out to here." He raised his hand and put it about 3 inches away from his own face. She glanced over at the mention of her name, glared at him for awhile, while turning the copyrighted Weasley red the entire time.  
  
"SHUT IT, Ron!" she huffed, stood up from the Gryffindor table abruptly, and left the Great Hall entirely.  
  
"Why do girls keep on telling me that?" Confused as he was, Ron just couldn't get it.  
  
"Ron, you are hopeless." Hermione said, nicely for once, just to get on his good side. He frustrated her, but only cause there was sexual tension that wouldn't go away between the two. Boys are so completely clueless.  
  
Harry purked up at the gentleness in Hermione's voice. "Yea Ron. No worries. What was she staring at anyway?" See, I told you, absolutely clueless.  
  
"Are those contacts not working for you mate?" At Harry's confused face, he practically sang, "She was staring into your BIG green eyes. She just didn't get the fact that you weren't staring back." Harry flushed at that. As a boy, he had been naïve, but it had been cute. Now this man that hosted Harry's naïve brain was dead sexy, making him adorably humble. Besides, he had been swimming in two very bright grey orbs earlier. (Yes, Draco's eyes.)  
  
"Uhh... if you say so."  
  
"I'm serious"  
  
"Yea, okay"  
  
Hermione intervened, "God, you two are SO clueless!" Tell it to her, sister!  
  
"Hermione, this is an A and B conversation. C your way OUT!" Ron, poor, but sweet Ron, had just made a huge mistake.  
  
Hermione busted out laughing. Okay, so maybe not. "Nice one. How long did you practice in front of the mirror to perfect that 'oh-so-witty' comeback? 4..no, probably 5..hours?"  
  
"Hardy har har, Herm." Ron stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Nice." Hermione buried her head back into the book she had been reading earlier.  
  
Then all things around them fell silent.  
  
Once again, Harry had paid no attention to his best friends bickering. Facing Draco Malfoy across 2 huge, giant oak tree tables, was quite the distraction. Especially while attempting to get his royal Slytherin's attention. Which wasn't so hard for Harry, seeing as to how he is THE Harry Potter. Everybody wants in his pants. But anyway, his attempts weren't entirely in vein. Everyone noticed him, no matter what. He could have had a booger, that stood out a mile, hanging outta his nose, and people would have still found him perfect.  
  
'God, why am I thinking about him? All he did was kiss my cheek. It meant nothing... But then what did he mean when he said, "You'll soon find out?" What the hell is he up to? Why am I letting him make me insane?'  
  
'Jesus, he just had to come back and look so flippin' GOOD! I hate that twit, I really do. How much sense does that make? I think he is gorgeous but I hate him? Oh, great, now I am questioning MYSELF. I'm surely headed to the loony bin. Damn, Potter. What is he doing to me?' momentary lapse of judgement. 'Hmm...I can find out...'  
  
§©§©§©§©§©§©§©§©§©§  
  
Fourth Week  
  
You make me come  
  
You make me complete  
  
You make me completely miserable  
  
Stuck to a chair  
  
Watchin' this story about me  
  
Everything goes by so fast  
  
Making my head spin  
  
Used up all of my friends  
  
Who needs them when you mean everything?  
  
I love the things that we should fear  
  
I'm not afraid of being here  
  
So much the same  
  
It makes me helpless alone  
  
Nothing to share  
  
Why should I care if you're near me?

Lit "Miserable"  
  
§  
  
Who ever said that Snape's surly attitude wasn't sexy? Him brooding and stalking up and down corridors. Ooohhh. But Snape is never sexier than when he is behind a steaming cauldron full of some toxic concoction.  
  
As Draco Malfoy walked into his double potion's class with the Gryffindor's, he spotted Harry and his lackeys surrounding him. 'How pathetic. How am I supposed to get him alone?'  
  
Snape straightened up, his poor back aching after stooping low for so long, and called out to the class. "You will be working in pairs today.."  
  
Everybody immediately moved next to where their preferred partner was, but once Snape gave them a second of bliss, he just yanked it out from under them, "..of my choosing."  
  
'Ah, perfect, Snapey old boy!'  
  
"To start off, of course, Malfoy and Potter, Weasley and Zabini, Granger and Parkinson..." but Harry and Draco had barely paid attention. As a matter of fact, a lot of people had quit listening to Snape as well. They looked to see the two boys glance at each other, saw Harry sigh and pick up all his belongings, and they all witnessed him cross the stone floor to where Malfoy waited patiently.  
  
Whispers broke out across the classroom, none of them reaching the blond and brunette's ears.  
  
"What do you think they're gonna do?"  
  
"Do you think they'll get it on right in front of us?"  
  
"Oh, Seamus, don't talk like that! We're in the Snape's class!"  
  
"Bet you 5 galleons that that one of them snaps and hits the other."  
  
"Bet you 10 that they'll be kissing by the end of the class period."  
  
"You're on"  
  
"Now, GET TO WORK!"  
  
"So Potter, how goes it?" Draco started to chop the needed ingredients for the potion they were about to make. He slyly checked his pocket to see if the vial was still there. It was. 'Perfect.'  
  
Sighing, Harry replied, "Fantastic. And yourself?" Why not be courteous? Even if Malfoy was being sarcastic.  
  
"Good, good." Apparently, indifference is also only of Malfoy's strong points. "Now, stop chopping like that, you're messing up those roots. Potter, don't you know how to do anything right?"  
  
"Sure I do. But cutting up a root from some tree just doesn't appeal to me. Who cares if it's not cut correctly?"  
  
"Potter, you are a cretin." Draco turned his back to Harry then, while simultaneously reaching into his pocket the pull out the aforementioned vial. He pulled the cork off swiftly, and dropped four clear liquid droplets onto his left hand. He positioned himself correctly and waited for Harry to say something.  
  
Grinning, Harry said, "If you say so, Malfoy." At that moment, Malfoy whipped around, flailing his left hand wildly, while his right arm barely soared through the air. His left hand smacked Harry's mouth directly, and the liquid deposited itself beautifully on Harry's lips.  
  
Whispers once again broke out all over the classroom, although one boy just can keep his Irish twang under control.  
  
"AHAHA, you owe me 5 galleons Dean!" Seamus happily cried.  
  
But Draco and Harry paid no attention to them. Draco's eyes never left Harry's face, and he witnessed Harry's pink tongue lash out to sooth his stinging red mouth. He lapped up the clear droplets, not even noticing that they were there. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"Oh, you startled me. Shouldn't stand so close you know." Smirking, Draco turned back to smashing up June bugs. 'Damn, I am the master planner. Who could have pulled that stunt better than me? I'm certain not even the dead Dark Lord could. I rock my own socks off. I am the GREATEST. '  
  
Draco then positioned himself again, this time facing the beautiful Gryffindor a little more. It seemed like he was concentrating on his potion, but in all honesty he was watching the Boy-Who-Lived with the utmost attention. He was looking for any sign of weakness, vulnerability, anything. He spotted it, about 4 minutes after he had "accidentally" hit Harry's mouth.  
  
Harry had started to feel a little weird after Draco had hit him. Wild thoughts kept on racing through his head. His face must have shown his confusion, cause Draco leaned over and whispered, "What has got your tighty whities in a twist?" Harry responded immediately, "I'm not entirely sure. I feel kind of... paranoid." 'What the fuck? Where did that come from? Why is Malfoy paying attention to me? What am I going to do? Oh god, I don't feel good.'  
  
Malfoy had his eyes trained on Harry's eyes. He saw all kinds of emotions and fears race through them at once. 'Wow, that stuff must be powerful. It was only four bloody drops though. This guy is the savior of the wizarding world. How can he not handle some simple Veritaserum? Oh well, this is what I wanted. Might as well ask him what I want to know.'  
  
Draco leaned in closer to Harry and whispered hotly into his ear, "Hey Potter, I'm going to ask you some questions. Are you going to answer them with the utmost honesty and sincerity?" The words were out for no more than two seconds before the immediate reply of "Yes" reached Draco. "Good boy."  
  
"What are you feelings for me, Potter? And I told you, be honest." 'Not like you can really help it.'  
  
"I am not entirely sure," came out of Harry's mouth, in a monotone voice. "Oh" was all Draco's reply. But Harry wasn't finished, not by a long shot. "Sometimes, you drive me crazy. Always making fun of me, pulling pranks against my friends and me. Sometimes though, you make me feel good. Like that time you put your hands on my waist. That felt really... really different, but good. Nobody's ever made me feel like that. And whenever you look at me. That always feels good too. I have to put up a mask to hide behind because I know you'll start to make fun of me if you really see how I'm feeling. Just like you will... when this is all over."  
  
Draco was giving Harry all his attention by then. He pushed aside what Harry had said about Draco making fun of him later on and replied, "You mean like this, Potter?" Draco dropped his potion utensils and promptly walked right behind Harry. He put his hands on the brunette boy's waist and squeezed, while pulling the Boy-Who-Lived even closer to his surprisingly warm body.  
  
"Yes. Just like that." His voice came out in the quietest whisper, and his body had started shaking again.  
  
Draco swallowed a sigh of satisfaction and said in a demanding tone, "Good, now tell me more."  
  
Neither of the boys noticed that the class was going into a silent frenzy. People's eyes widened when they saw Harry lean back into Malfoy's warmth. Then their eyes made world-records by opening to the size of melons when he lowered his head to Draco's shoulder. Once Harry got into a nice enough position, he started to speak again.  
  
"At the robe shop, before school even started, I saw you before I walked in." Dramatic pause, "And thought you were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. When you started to talk, I heard the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. But when I finally registered what you were saying, I didn't like you so much. You were so rude; when I told you about my parents, you said sorry like you could care less. And that's when I realized I couldn't like you. So, when you offered your hand on the train ride, I had already made up my mind. Ron had done nothing for me to change my mind. It had been you that had forced me to make up my mind the entire time. And I knew I would have been hurt eventually if I followed you. But... I think I've been more hurt by being apart from you, for so long. Far too long. And... lately, I've realized that you could hurt me in so many more ways than by beating me up or making fun of me."  
  
Harry's voice had been on borderline monotone and venomous emotion. He had spoken quietly enough so that only Draco could have heard him. Their peers were straining to hear what the pair were talking about, but the closer they got, the quieter Harry's voice got lower. Was it some sort of spell? Harry was in no shape to perform such a complex spell, and Draco was too preoccupied. Who could have done it? Nobody really knew. The students attempted to lip read, but that is a skill you have to hone, believe me. They got absolutely nowhere on the information front.  
  
Draco's hands had squeezed the brunette's waist the entire time he spoke. He hadn't known Harry had felt even an ounce of like towards him. 'Can you consider that to be liking? He thought I was beautiful. That has to be in the same category as liking somewhere. What did I think when I first saw him? I thought he was haggard looking. Not dirty, just beat up. I never really thought about it before. I heard all those stories on how the muggles treated Harry like dirt. How could they do that to him? Okay, off the subject. Now, what did I feel when I saw him? He was... cute, as I recall. Dark midnight black hair with pale skin. A bit short, but we were all short when we were eleven. Green eyes that told me everything. Why haven't I thought of this before he came back looking gorgeous? God, I could have had him for so long.' Draco ended his self-pity trip when a new question formed in his mind.  
  
"And how could I possibly hurt the Golden Boy of the Wizarding World?" His tone voiced his curiosity.  
  
"By turning me away. By not liking me, loving me, by hating me, wishing for me to never touch you... for you not allowing me to never touch you. All I want is for you to hold me like you are now..."  
  
'Whoa... Potter is like giving me his heart? Is that possible? He's practically surrendering to me right now! But...' With that thought, the great revenge plot plunged into his mind. 'Holy crap. It's brilliant! And I could use what Potter's telling me right now to get ahead of him. People will see us in all our glory... he'll be humiliated and submitting, I'll be dominating him. Everybody will worship me... and I'll get to use him and his pretty little ass, abuse him, but hey, he has made my life miserable... even if he isn't bad right now. I can definitely get it up for him, oh this is going to be so much fun.' His new revenge thoughts led him to ask another question.  
  
"Would you ever consider going out with me? I mean... uhh like on a date?" Although the question was playful, Malfoy couldn't help his nerves. And it wasn't a guaranteed yes. Harry could not trust him, could thing his motives were twisted 'which they were'. So many things could have let to Harry turning down Draco. And come on, it would hurt, "just a little", if Harry said no, but then again, NOBODY turned down a Malfoy.  
  
Harry turned to face Draco then and said, "Why, Malfoy, surely you're joking? I mean, I know you don't like me like that or anything. Don't pity me because of my feelings. Don't you ever pity me, Malfoy."  
  
'Fine then, I wont pity the boy if that is what he wants. But shit, he is asking questions back! The potion must be wearing off now. Damn him for being so such a bloody powerful wizard.'  
  
"Course I'm not Potter. Don't you know Malfoy's never kid? And I won't pity you... not ever."  
  
Harry took Draco's question into consideration. He knew Malfoy wouldn't toy with his emotions, especially after Harry had been so frank. "Yes, I know that Malfoy's don't joke around. I think that is why I've never seen you actually smile before. And heaven forbid anybody seeing you laugh. But anyways, isn't it weird when two males go out, even in the wizarding world? I mean, where I come from, some muggles go bloody ballistic when two males or females are caught kissing or anything of the kind."  
  
"Who said I was going to kiss you, Potter?" At Harry's raised eyebrow Malfoy replied "Don't answer that. Okay, in the wizarding world, just because you are seeing another male, doesn't mean you are abnormal. If you have two heads, then you are abnormal. But liking a person of the same sex isn't so unusual. Besides, just because you are same-sex oriented doesn't make you any less powerful. So, don't worry, nobody is going to make fun of you for going out with me. And anyway, I am dead sexy and people will congratulate you on bagging me."  
  
"Bagging you? Is that the term now a days?" Life was coming back into Harry's voice, a tell-all sign that the truth serum was running out its course through his blood.  
  
"Answer the question already! Yes or no?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright then, I'll owl you on when we're going."  
  
"Wait. Aren't we going to Hogsmeade like everybody else does?" Harry's uncertainty was clearly heard in his voice.  
  
"No way Potter! We've been going to Hogsmeade for four years already. Aren't you a little tired of that? We're seventh year's now, babe. No, I've got the perfect place to go to. Don't worry about it." At that moment, the bell that signaled class was over rang. Draco gathered his things and walked out, not even bothering to wait for Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
'Babe? Did he really just say that?'  
  
'BABE?! Why the hell did I call HIM THAT? Oh well, he'll forget that once I'm through with him. But now, I have to act like the "Sincere Slytherin" that I probably can be if I dig down deep enough.'  
  
Harry was in too much of a good mood to get into a funk about Malfoy administrating Veritaserum on him. 'At least we're actually going to go out. Maybe then I can get him out of my system. I don't know if I can handle him being that close to me in class again.'  
  
Harry glanced up after packing all his things, to find Hermione and Ron waiting around for him.  
  
"Well, what happened? That was the weirdest thing I've ever seen in my LIFE!"  
  
"Oh, hehe, nothing happened. Don't worry about it, Ron."  
  
They walked out, all with different looks on their faces. Ron with a confused look, Hermione with a pensive one, and Harry with a glazed one. Thing's are turning out well, don't you think?  
  
MUHAHAHA.  
  
§©§©§©§©§©§©§©§©§©§  
  
Hope you all enjoyed. Please Review! Go-Go-Go! I want to know what you think.  
  
-Spanks


End file.
